Flame Heads and Possessive Dragons
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: Another short Fraxus story / LightningRuneVerse / When Natsu challenges Laxus, he finds out there are things he did not know about the Lighning Mage.


**This is also part of my Fraxus-verse, this takes place about a month after ****_The Aftermath_****. Everyone knows about our lovely couple, except Natsu, because he's really ignorant sometimes.**

It was business as usual in the guild, Cana was drinking and Natsu and Gray were fighting because of some backhanded comment none remembered. Makarov was at the bar, going over the finances with Mirajane and Freed, cursing every now and then. The other Raijinshuu members were sitting in their usual spot at the back, waiting for Laxus, who was choosing an S-Class mission for them to go on. It would be the first mission they would go on together since Freed recovered from his injuries from the festival.

In the last month Laxus had been working on his anger issues, but so far he had only succeeded to remain calm when Freed was present. Sure he had become generally calmer, but there were moments that he reached his limit.

This was one of these moments.

As soon as Laxus came downstairs Natsu redirected his focus from Gray to him, "Oy, Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he charged at him, fire forming around him. Laxus was in no mood to fight, he hadn't been ever since he hurt his mate. But he did need to blow some steam and he figured the brat was as good an outlet as any. He braced himself and let an electric current over his skin, lightning crackling around him. Natsu fired first, Laxus a fraction of a second later, Fire hit Lightning.

A shockwave went through the guildhall, knocking everyone back a few meters. Cana fell of her chair, her beer pouring all over her. Gray managed to hold himself upright but, as did a lot of others. But the three people at the bar weren't so lucky, Mirajane, Freed and Makarov had been thrown into the wall.

The fight between Natsu and Laxus was over as soon as it had begun, both shocked at the damage they had caused. They're eyes widened as they took in their fellow guild members scattered around the guild, some still standing, others laying down. They only shot into action when they noticed the fallen trio by the bar.

Laxus immediately went over to where Freed was laying, concerned for his mate and once again guilt for being the one responsible for the hurt. He was vaguely aware of Natsu helping Mirajane and Makarov up, but right now he couldn't be bothered. He looked over Freed for injuries, finding none he sighed in relief. "Freed, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, Freed looked a bit dazed but otherwise completely fine, "Yeah, I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me for a second. Help me up?" He held out his hand for Laxus to take, who took it and pulled him up and then held him close. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carries away, it won't happen again." He murmured in Freed's hair.

"It's okay, no harm done, Laxus. I'm not some fragile maiden you need to constantly protect, I can take care of myself." Freed said, softly. Laxus pouted, well whatever Laxus' version of a pout is, "But I like protecting you, you're _my mate_, I need to know you're safe." Freed smiled, "I know, that's why I love you. Now, did you choose a mission yet?"

Laxus opened his mouth to react but was rudely interrupted by Natsu, "Wait, what's he talking about? You're his _mate_? Are you serious?" He was looking directly at Freed, something that didn't sit well with Laxus. Freed, unaware of any problems, answered smiling, "Yes, I am Laxus' mate, have been for some years now. But if you will excuse us, we have a mission to prepare for." And they turned to leave. Natsu was still confused so he stopped them by grabbing Freed's arm "But how could you be his mate, neither of you are dragon slayers." **(Laxus was stopped in the battle of fairy tail before his powers could be revealed, so not many people know of it)** Laxus growled, "He is _my_ mate, and you'd do well to release him immediately! Or face the true power of a lightning dragon slayer!" Natsu's eyes widened and he backed off, "I'm sorry, I didn't know" he retreated back to his team, muttering something about nobody ever telling him anything.

Laxus was still glaring at Natsu's retreating back when Freed clasped their hands together, drawing his attention. "Come on, let's go. Ever and Bickslow are waiting for us." Freed said smiling and laughing as Laxus only grumbled in response, "You're still mine though." Freed kissed him, making all the tension bleed out of Laxus, "Yes, Laxus, I am still yours. As long as your mine." Laxus smiled, "Always." And they set of to yet another adventure, knowing whatever happened, they would face it together.

The end

**Please read and review**


End file.
